Regret
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: Tails read something that he was not to read until he was old enough. Now he regrets his actions.


Regret

_______________________________________________________________________

I shouldn't have looked into it.

I just shouldn't have looked into it.

When I have saw it, I should have just walked away and never look back.

But now, it's too late.

Once my eyes had found it, I was lured to it.

That book had complete control over my own body.

Maybe if I had listened to Sonic.

But I wanted to see what he had seen in that book.

He was acting strange after seeing the inside of it.

I wanted to see the book that Eggman had for years.

But Sonic said that I wasn't ready to understand.

At that age, I couldn't have understood.

Maybe if I looked at this day, maybe I would have turned out better

But I didn't listen.

I just didn't listen.

When I grabbed the book, I felt my heart beating.

As if this meant life and death to me.

My hands started to shake and thought I would have dropped it.

My tails started to go down underneath my legs as I shacked in terror

Just by grabbing it, I felt a dark aroma around the book.

As if a dark spirit guards this book to protect it from unworthy eyes.

But I feel that I am worthy enough to see what underneath these hard cover.

When I looked into the cover I can see a weird item in the center.

A sort of dark sphere in the center.

The sphere looks as if it was an eye.

An eye that looked as if it was looking back at me.

I just ran as I had the book.

I ran and ran.

And I ran some more.

Until not even the light of day, or the moonlight could even hit where I was.

I felt calm from being alone.

I breathed hard as I had ran for what I believed was for miles.

My legs started to ache.

But not from running, but from the anxiety.

I opened the book slowly.

But my heart beat went even slower then that.

As my heart made hard but slow beats

My palms sweat from opening it.

My eyes were wide open when seeing the bottom corner of the front page.

For all this time, I can finally see it.

My heart kept telling me to stop now

But my mind told me to do it.

I closed my eyes and wait to see what my body will do.

The hand moved and so as the cover page.

I opened my eye slowly as I looked into the front page.

I was shocked to read the title.

"The Truth"

The words just made me want to read the rest.

But I regret seeing the rest

For I would have been with him if I didn't read it.

Oh, Sonic.

Why?

Oh Why, Sonic?

Why have you forsaken me?

I see for what you really are.

But yet our friendship is too important.

It's too important to me.

Why Sonic?

Why did you have to do something like that?

I read the pages one by one.

Word by word.

But it does not tell me the reason for your actions.

To have to kill my mother and father.

And raise me for your own.

Is the reason you killed them was to have me?

Am I just a tool to you?

Were you just playing with me the whole time.

Am I just an instrument to you?

Sonic, why do you not answer?

I can't see you in my eyes.

I can no longer see you.

Is it because I don't see you in my heart?

Does my heart say not to think of you anymore?

My heart hurts too much.

It must want to forget.

Forget the pain and the sorrow.

I know that my heart wants to forget all of that.

By forget you.

I care for you, Sonic

But I see that you don't care about me.

For how long will it take to show me this?

For now I see why I need Sonic.

I see him in front of me.

But he does not say a word.

He is just a figment of my imagination.

I have departed from him.

And now I see that I was mistaken.

That I have regretted my foolish actions.

Actions that have caused everything.

He has gotten rid of my past.

But I am the one that got rid of my future.

For I now stand alone.

Stand alone in this world.

I fear for the future.

I regret the past.

And I have no thoughts of the present.

I lost all hope for the reality.

I see my life at an end.

Why the book?

Oh, why did the book change my life for the worst?

Have I no glory over the life I once had?

Did I not had passion?

I walked to the end of the road.

I have written the last chapter of my story.

As my heart starts to get cold.

My body tends to follow.

For all I see is the sunset.

Before I close my eyes.

My body goes to rest

And go into eternal slumber.

For I have now receive peace.

And have no pain to bare in my heart.

My heart.

That will carry Sonic in it, forever.


End file.
